Rockabye Baby
by SussiRay
Summary: For LoveHGSS. Emily can't get Hotch's and her son to sleep. Pure family fluff. COMPLETE


**A/N: This little piece of pure fluff is for the lovely LoveHGSS who asked me and hotchityhotchhotch to write her some seriously fluffy stories to cheer her up. We each got a diabetes inducing prompt and mine was "humming a lullaby". This will be short but sugary sweet.**

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own it at all…**

**Rock-a-bye Baby**

Hotch trod slowly, barely making it, up the stairs. A twelve hour workday following a night of five or so hours of interrupted sleep wasn't ideal for anyone. But the thought of what he would be coming home to had definitely helped him make his way through the day.

As he got to the top of the stairs he made a quick detour into the bedroom. Breathing deeply he shrugged off his suit jacket and shucked it on top of the neatly made bed. Then he toed off his shoes and pulled his still buttoned button-down over his head, letting it join the jacket on the bed. Taking another few deep breaths he rubbed his face vigorously to scrub away the tiredness that was slowly creeping over him. He had the whole night ahead of him to spend with his two favorite people and he wanted to be there for every moment.

Stepping back out into the narrow hallway he could see a faint light coming from what used to be his office but what now, since about five months back, was the nursery. As he stopped outside the door he could hear quiet singing coming through the thin sliver the slightly open door left. Pushing the door all the way open he saw Emily's back and, slightly more curvaceous than before, backside as she stood looking out the window, swaying gently and singing a few words he knew he recognized.

"Is that…?"

Emily's shoulders rose for a short second as his voice filled the room, but she turned and greeted her husband with a warm, albeit a bit tired, smile. "'Friday I'm In Love'? Yes," she said, looking down at the tiny bundle squirming in her arms.

"You're singing songs by The Cure to our son?"

"What?" Emily said, walking over to Hotch and kissing him softly on the lips. "I happen to like The Cure and so does Danny, don't you sweetie pie?" she cooed at the little boy who peered curiously back at her.

"Oh, I know," Hotch chuckled, running a finger over the top of his son's fuzzy head, "Garcia's shown me the picture too." He wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder and pressed his lips to her temple. "How's your day been, baby?"

"So so," Emily sighed, "Your son seems determined not to go to sleep and I am running out of songs to sing to him."

"Have you thought about trying something other than 80's rock?" Hotch said, "Something a bit more classic? A lullaby."

The second the words left his mouth he wanted to pull them back in as Emily's shoulders stiffened under his arm and she slipped from his grip. It had been a long day and he was tired, he was going to blame the size 12.5 foot now residing in his mouth on that. The last couple of months of her pregnancy Emily had been spared of any violent mood swings. But now, two months after their son had been born, he had to tread very cautiously around his wife.

Emily walked over to the crib and carefully laid Danny on the soft mattress, stroking his cheek as she did so. Turning around she crossed her arms under her chest and shot him a glare that outdid everyone he had in his own arsenal. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Hotch said, closing the gap between them and cupping her cheeks and covering them completely with his large hands. "I just thought, you know, babies like lullabies," he said, looking down at Emily and to his horror noticing one big wet tear sliding down her cheek. "No, honey, what's the matter?"

"I…" Emily sniffled a little and wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist, "I don't know any of the words…"

"What words?" Hotch said, distracted momentarily by the scent of her hair and the way she felt pressed against him.

"To any lullabies," Emily said impatiently, "It's not like my mother has taught me any… So I just don't know the words." The impatient edge to her voice faded as she looked up at Hotch.

"Oh, well, that's okay sweetheart," Hotch said, enveloping Emily in a tight hug, "We could hum."

"Hum? A lullaby?" Emily raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes, we don't need any words. I'm sure it's just as soothing if we hum it as if we sing it. Maybe more," he chuckled, "I don't think Danny appreciates my singing voice, he usually gets this annoyed expression when I try to sing to him."

Emily smiled and a tiny laugh slipped through her lips making Hotch release a silent sigh of relief. "I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Hotch said, placing a quick kiss on her lips before he picked up Danny, who was showing his big toe his full attention, and placed him in Emily's arms. "Come," he said, leading them to the door, "let's see if we can hum him to sleep."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Check out the story that hotchityhotchhotch wrote for the prompt "sing me a song" – "Yellow Submarine"!**


End file.
